


Korrasami month 2015 ficlets

by MetalWarrior22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Korrasami Month, Korrasami Month 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/pseuds/MetalWarrior22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, now that I've written for KA week, I thought it would be a good idea to do the same for Korrasami Month. I've been dealing with writer's block, but I managed to start this, so hopefully I will finish it ;)</p><p>Day 1-3: Shenanigans in the park.<br/>Day 4-6: Spoopy time.<br/>Day 7-9: Cold night.<br/>Day 10-12: Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shenanigans in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami Month 2015 | Nov. 1st - 3rd | Prompt: Autumn.
> 
> Part 4 of the Tumblr Girlfriends AU that I wrote for [Korrasami Week](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4816130/chapters/11026679). It is not necessary for you to read previous installments to understand the following story.

Korra and Asami were enjoying some time together in the park. Life at college tended to be a little chaotic, so the couple sometimes just wanted to have a quiet day for themselves. They were walking, holding hands, under the yellowing trees, listening to the sound of the wind on the leaves, content with the simple fact that they were spending time together.

The couple was walking on one of the many dirt roads the park had. That was until Korra tugged lightly on Asami’s hand, leading her to a thicker part of the park where trees were more numerous. Asami didn’t ask why Korra decided to walk through here, but still she wondered. Korra also slowed their pace, which made her girlfriend even more curious as to her behavior.

After looking at her girlfriend out of the corner of the eye several times, Asami finally understood why Korra chose to walk through this part of the park. The sounds their footsteps made and Korra’s expression were all the clues she needed.

“Korra, are we walking through here just because you want to step on the fallen leaves?”

“Nope.” Korra said with a serious face, looking at the ground, but the sound of crunching leaves that came with each slow step she took was giving her away.

“Really?” Asami asked. Korra only smiled, still looking to the ground. “You are such a big dork, did you know that?”

Korra finally turned her attention to Asami. “I don’t know, my girlfriend is a big dork too. Are you sure you are not a bigger dork than me?”

“Oh, no. I cannot take that title away from you, even if I tried.”

“I don’t know if you are being serious or proving that you are a bigger dork with what you just said.”

Asami only smiled in response. “I didn’t know that you could enjoy that much stepping on the leaves.”

Korra stared dumbfounded at her girlfriend for a moment. “You gotta be kidding! Walking on fallen leaves is one of the best life experiences!”

Asami raised an eyebrow, amused. “Life experiences?”

“Yes. Look…” Korra went behind Asami, making her stop, and placed her hands on her face, covering her eyes. “Now, just walk and hear how the leaves crunch under your feet.”

“I cannot… We cannot do it like this, Korra. I won’t see where I’m going and you are a bit smaller than me, so you won’t either.” Asami was suppressing a laugh. “My face is going to meet the ground in no time this way.”

“Oh. I think you are right. Then do you promise to keep your eyes closed?”

“I promise.”

“Great!” Korra removed her hands from Asami’s face and put one arm around her waist, making sure that her girlfriend had her eyes closed. “Now just walk with me and listen to the leaves as you step on them. Feel how you crush them.”

Asami giggled and did as Korra said. “I need to admit, this is far more entertaining with my eyes closed.”

“Entertaining? This is supposed to be more than that.” Even though Asami couldn’t see her, she knew Korra was pouting. “I’ll show you what’s _entertaining_.”

Korra made Asami turn slightly to her left and then she wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend. Using her whole weight, Korra made Asami fall backwards, which in turn made the taller woman gasp and open her eyes.

Asami was expecting to hit the ground hard, but instead she found herself listening to a rustling sound. She needed a few seconds to understand what just happened: They fell on a huge pile of leaves. She turned to chastise her girlfriend but she couldn’t do it because Korra started laughing uncontrollably as soon as Asami turned toward her.

“Oh my… It was so funny… You should have seen your face…” Korra continued laughing. Asami wanted to be mad at her, but she simply couldn’t. This was her girlfriend being a cute nerd and no harm was done. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to take revenge on her.

Korra managed to calm herself down after a few moments. “I’m sorry, Asami. I couldn’t resist doing this.”

“No problem, Korra. Actually I wouldn’t have thought of lying on a pile of leaves. It’s oddly comfortable.” Asami smiled. “And we never have time to just relax. We wouldn’t be seeing the fading sunlight if not for your little prank.”

Korra looked to the sky and watched how it had a beautiful orange tone. “You are right. It’s really amazing.”

The couple stayed there, looking to the sky for a while until it turned dark and stars appeared on the firmament. That was when Asami tugged on Korra’s sleeve, claiming her attention. Korra turned towards Asami and the couple started kissing. They shared innocent kisses, not hungry ones, each one of them being sweet and enjoying the softness of each other’s lips.

Asami had her hand on Korra’s shoulder and she slowly took it down her side until it reached the bottom of her shirt. Asami slid up Korra’s shirt to have access to her —well toned— abdomen, but this time Asami wasn’t looking to indulge herself. This time it was payback.

Asami broke the kiss and grabbed Korra’s side. “What are you-- Eep!” Korra would have jumped if she’d be standing, but she was lying down and she was in the clutches of her girlfriend, so to speak. “You are cold!” Korra tried to get free of Asami, who were now using both hands to touch her girlfriend’s uncovered abdomen. “Let go, Asami.”

“No. I am enjoying myself.” Asami winked and Korra knew that she wasn’t going to relent until her hands were as warm as her. Korra knew she had to escape, so she turned around to do so.

And that was a mistake.

Korra was lying down on a _huge pile of leaves_. She couldn’t get off of it because every time she tried to propel herself away from Asami, she only pushed some leaves away with her feet and her hands. And now Asami had access to her back, which only made things worse for Korra, who stifled a shout when her girlfriend touched her there with her cold hands.

Seeing no way to get away from her girlfriend, Korra did the second best thing she could do: She gave up, restraining herself from shivering. As soon as Korra calmed down, Asami managed to hug her from behind, placing her hands on Korra’s abs. “Why were you trying to get away? You gave me permission to touch your abs whenever I want.” Asami teased.

Korra only laughed. “I should know better by now that it’s bad to antagonize you.”

“Yes. But it’s fun when you forget about it.” Asami prompted Korra to turn around so she could kiss her again, this time with no hidden surprises from both of them. Everything was going great for the couple until someone pointed at them with their flashlight. The owner of the light was a few feet away from the couple. “Is everyone ok? I heard shouts coming from here.”

Korra and Asami turned in direction of the light and they flushed when they recognized the woman holding it. It was a police officer.

“Everything’s ok.” Asami managed to say.

“That’s good, but you shouldn’t be making so much noise if… You two again?!” The police officer had a stern expression. “I’ll come back in five minutes and I don’t want to find you here again, understood?”

“Yes, Chief.” Korra replied.

The police officer went away mumbling something about how annoying were kids these days. Korra and Asami recovered when the officer was out of earshot. They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;) If you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment :D


	2. Spoopy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami Month 2015 | Nov. 4th - 6th | Prompt: Superheroes.

Asami was so excited about Halloween. The idea of dressing up and pretending she was someone else was very funny to her, especially when other people played along. She could be anyone she wanted and people would agree with her. Of course, Asami also liked all the candy she received on Halloween, but the main appeal of this date were the costumes.

But Asami didn’t like to wear any costume, she was always looking for a superhero one. She somehow still remembered when her parents chose a big, fluffy pumpkin for her; she liked how she looked then, but the costume was too uncomfortable, and now she thinks it was kind of lame. Superheroes, on the other hand, were always fantastic.

Last year she was Wonder Woman, and the year before that she was Supergirl. That was another quirk of Asami Sato: she didn’t like to repeat costumes. This year that would be no problem because she already knew who she wanted to be for Halloween. Asami walked down aisle 7 of the supermarket, remembering quite well where she had seen the costume she wanted.

Someone was sitting on the floor, opposite of the rack of costumes, hands crossed, looking uncertain at something in front of her in the floor too. Asami paid her no mind, she just searched the rack for the costume she had chosen. To her dismay, it was gone.

Asami was so sure of who she wanted to be for Halloween that for a moment she didn’t know what to do now that the costume was gone. She turned around, as if looking for a magical solution to her problem, and unbelievable as it was, she found it. Across her, the girl sitting on the floor was now holding two costumes in front of her, one in each hand. She had the costume Asami wanted.

“Hi. What are you doing?” Asami approached the other girl.

“I am trying to decide which superhero I like more.” She didn’t turn to look at Asami. “Green Lantern can fly and make stuff with his ring, like, anything. That’s so cool. But Thor is a god, and he uses lightning and also a big hammer that only he can lift. That’s so cool too. What do you…” The girl trailed off when she finally looked at Asami.

“What do I what?” Asami said, smiling.

It took the girl a few seconds to find her voice again. “Hi, my name is Korra.” She extended her hand in a quick movement, dropping one of the costumes.

Asami giggled, _this girl is funny_ , she thought. “Nice to meet you, Korra. I’m Asami. You were going to ask me my opinion?”

“Opinion?” Korra was confused for a moment, then she looked to the costumes and flushed slightly. “Oh yeah, yeah, what do you think? Which superhero would you choose?”

“That’s easy. Green Lantern for sure. He can create anything he wants only by imagining it. But my dad says he has to think much on what he creates, like an engineer. The more detail he puts into what he creates, the stronger his creations. And also, his real strength is his will to fight the evil.”

There was admiration in Asami’s voice, the kind of admiration that Korra felt only towards her parents. This led her to ask. “Is your dad an engineer?”

Asami seemed surprised, and she nodded. “Yes, how did you know?”

Korra only shrugged. She stood up and gave Asami the Green Lantern costume. “I didn’t understand you very much, but I think you want this one more than me.”

Asami took the costume and then hugged the other girl. “Thank you, Korra.” Korra thought that this girl with big green eyes smelled funny, but after a moment of consideration, she decided that she liked it. The girls pulled apart but now Asami looked hesitant. “Are you sure you want to be Thor? I don’t want you to be someone you don’t like.”

“No problem. I like Thor and his hammer, it’s less confusing than Green Lantern.”

Asami giggled again and was about to reply when she heard someone calling her. “That’s my mom. I need to go. Thank you again for this, Korra.”

“Bye!” Korra shouted, and then she remembered that she had to look for her parents too.

~~~

Asami was having so much fun. She decided to go trick or treating on her own, without her parents’ supervision, which meant that they waited for her at the end of each block she visited. Still, Asami found it thrilling to be able to call on houses by herself, and the best part was her Green Lantern costume. Most of the houses’ owners recognized her character, and if they didn’t, she was happy to introduce it to them.

Everything was going great until three kids bigger than her decided that they didn’t like Asami.

“Hey you, Green Lantern is supposed to be a boy, not a girl.” Said a kid with a crappy Iron Man costume. He was flanked by Spider-Man and Deadpool.

“Anyone can be Green Lantern if they are brave enough.” Asami put a serious face, hoping she was being menacing enough for the kids to stop bothering her. It didn’t work.

“That’s a lie. You can pick any comic with Green Lantern and he will be a guy.” The other two kids nodded vigorously. Iron Man looked at Asami’s hands, focusing on her bag of candies. “You will have to give us your candies for your mistake.”

“No!” Asami tried to hide her candies behind her, with little success. She turned her head for a second, trying to see her parents, but a row of bushes was blocking her view. _They can’t see me_ , she thought with concern.

Iron Man tried to take the candies away from Asami, but a loud voice stopped him and his friends. “Leave her alone!”

The three boys turned around and were faced by a small girl wearing a Thor costume, a toy hammer in her hand. She was as small as Asami, but she didn’t let the boys’ height intimidate her. Asami couldn’t see her, but she recognized her voice nonetheless.

“Bug off.” Iron Man said. Spider-Man and Deadpool just repeated what he said. “If you don’t, we’ll take your candy too.” The kid pointed to the bag that Korra had left on the ground beside her. Then, as if noticing for the first time, the boy remarked. “Hey, Thor is supposed to be a guy, not a girl.”

“We can be whoever we want to!” Korra raised her foam hammer and hit Iron Man on the head, knocking him to the ground, just at Asami’s feet. The other two kids didn’t know what to do, they just stared at Korra. “You want some too?” Korra raised her hammer above her head and Spider-Man and Deadpool ran away from the place.

“Cowards!” Iron Man got back on his feet hesitantly, but now that he was alone, he didn’t feel brave enough to face this girl. He looked at both girls and then ran away too.

Korra watched the kid go away. When she turned around, Asami hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Korra.” Korra was a little overwhelmed by this girl and how she smelled. Before she could reply, Asami pulled apart from the hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Um… well, I was trick or treating in the block in front of this one with my parents. Then I recognized your hair-- I recognized _you_ and saw that you were in trouble.”

“Thank you, again.” Asami smiled.

That moment, the parents of Korra and of Asami decided to appear from wherever they were.

“Korra, why did you ran away?” Senna asked, approaching with Tonraq.

“Why are you taking so long, Asami?” Yasuko came with Hiroshi.

“I’m sorry, but I saw my friend being bullied by some boys and…” Korra addressed her parents and then trailed off. They had told her several times that fighting was bad, so she didn’t know what to say without getting in trouble.

Sensing Korra’s hesitance, Asami intervened. “Korra helped me with some annoying kids, they wanted my candies and she scared them off.”

“Are you ok, honey?” Yasuko kneeled beside her daughter.

“Yes, thanks to Korra.” Asami spoke proudly of her new friend.

Tonraq kneeled too. “Korra, next time something like this happens, you need to tell us, we don’t want you hurt, or your friend.” He knew Korra was able to defend herself, even at this age, but still… “Now, why don’t we continue visiting houses.” If Tonraq expected this comment to cheer Korra up, he was wrong. Her daughter looked hesitantly to Asami.

“We can go trick or treating with your new friend, if her parents agree.” Senna said. Asami turned to look at Yasuko, her eyes full of hope and expectancy.

“I don’t see why not.” Her words barely left her mouth, and Yasuko was being hugged by her daughter already.

“Ok, we should go, or the other kids will get all the candies.” Hiroshi said, prompting Asami and Korra to go on their way.

Asami and Korra walked in front of their parents. They let the girls led the way while they formally met each other. Korra walked happily beside her new friend, but she was surprised when Asami took her hand, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Korra looked at Asami and she had a big smile. Without any word between them, they started running towards the next house, laughing, their parents right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are 8-9 years old in this fic, if that wasn't clear enough.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;) If you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment :D


	3. Cold night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami Month 2015 | Nov. 7th - 9th | Prompt: Warm.
> 
> Brike is gonna mess up with this story. Anyway…

They exited the spirit portal. Korra had her hand around Asami’s waist, and in turn Asami had hers on Korra’s shoulder. They were looking at each other’s eyes, joyous to be finally together. After a moment of silent adoration, they turned their attention to Republic City.

The couple took the sight of the still destroyed city in, but despite the view, they didn’t let their good spirits go down, they looked to the future with hopefulness. Of course, there was a lot of work to do, but for the first time in a long while, both of them felt that everything was going to be ok.

“Well, we are back.” Asami said.

“Yes. And you were right, it’s nighttime. How did you know?” Korra looked at Asami, impressed.

Asami shrugged. “I’m not sure, I think it was just luck.”

“I think it was more than that. Anyway, we are back but it’s sorta late.” Korra said, looking at the faint stars to guess the time. “We should probably go to rest. We can tell everyone about us tomorrow.” Korra couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she was Asami’s girlfriend.

Asami smiled back. “Ok. To Air Temple Island then?”

“Yes, it’s closer than your home and it must have rooms for the both of us.”

The couple made their way to Yue Bay, both looking back for a moment at the spirit portal, already longing for the days spent in that magical realm.

~~~

Korra and Asami arrived to Air Temple Island on a big chunk of ice. It was late, there were no ferries, and Korra didn’t have her airbender staff with her, so the couple made their way on what Korra called a makeshift boat, even if it was just a plank of ice that she propelled herself. Asami wasn’t sure if she wanted to travel on slippery ice, but she didn’t complain when she realized that she’d had to hug Korra tightly from behind.

Once the ‘boat’ reached the shore, Korra lowered her hands, waterbending not needed any more. “We are here. You can let go now.”

Asami shook her head. “I think I like this quite a lot.” She closed her eyes and buried her face happily in Korra’s hair, tightening her grip on Korra’s abdomen.

“We can stay here if you want, but the ice is literally going to melt under our feet.”

Asami disentangled her arms and gently pushed Korra. “Ok, let’s go.”

The girls made their way first to the main dining room inside the temple. If Tenzin or Pema were still awake, they would find them there. They didn’t want to get to their rooms until they had told someone of their arrival, after all, they spent several days in the spirit world.

As Korra pointed out earlier, it was late, but Pema was still up. The couple found her in the dining room, drinking tea before going to bed.

“Hi, Pema.” Korra said when she entered the dining room.

“Girls! You are back!” Pema stood up and hugged them tightly. “How was your trip to the spirit world?”

“It was amazing. Korra showed me too many things…” Asami’s eyes sparkled at the memories, but she held herself from talking too much. There would be enough time to do that in the morning.

Pema gave Asami a funny look. “Anyway Pema, we were thinking of going to sleep now and tell the others of our return tomorrow.” Korra said. “Are our rooms still our rooms or did you have to give them to city refugees?”

“Oh no, Raiko managed to set camps in the outskirts of the city for all the people that lost their homes. Besides, he doesn’t want to be too much in debt with us.” Pema winked.

“Glad to hear that. We gotta be going. Tomorrow we’ll join the efforts to rebuild the city.” Korra said.

“If there was only one room available, you wouldn’t mind sharing it, right?” Pema asked casually.

“No, why would we mind.” Korra blurted out before realizing what she was implying. She could have slipped in front of other people and it would have been alright, but this was Pema. Korra opened her eyes wide and Asami did what any other responsible adult would have done: she drove her palm to her face.

“Don’t worry, girls. Your secret is safe with me. I’m glad that you are together now.” Pema hugged each one of them. “Now off you go, just make sure that you are not too loud when sharing a bed.”

The couple blushed. Korra was about to reply when Asami put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. She knew that talking would only make things worse for them. Letting out a deep sigh, Korra turned around and made her way to the girls’ dormitory, Asami by her side.

“Good night, girls!” Pema said. She wanted to tease them more, but she’d have enough time to do it in the future. She finished her tea and went to rest.

~~~

Once in the girls’ dormitory, the girls agreed to sleep on separate rooms. Not because of Pema’s teasing, but because they wanted to formally announce their relationship to their friends, and being caught sleeping together was the complete opposite of announcing it.

Asami was tired, just like Korra, and she just wanted to sleep until the sun was high in the sky the next day, but there was one problem. Asami would have had no trouble sleeping alone. She was already used to sleep with Korra by her side, that was true, but this night this wasn’t bothering her —too much—. This night, the cold was keeping her awake.

Asami closed completely her window and buried herself under the blankets, trying to warm herself. Despite her fire nation heritage, cold weather was always a bother to her. She stayed five minutes under the blankets, trying to sleep, but she realized that she wasn’t going to succeed.

She had two choices: she could go looking for more blankets, which didn’t seem like a wise decision because she didn’t know where the air acolytes kept them and it was the middle of the night; or she could go next door, to her girlfriend’s room. Korra was never cold, actually she was a walking furnace.

Without putting much thought to it, Asami left her bed, blankets wrapped around her, and opened her door. She was surprised to find Korra with her fist raised, about to knock.

“Oh, hi Asami. I was thinking, it’s a cold night, and well, I know you don’t have enough blankets, I certainly don’t. Would you like to sleep with me?”

Asami kissed Korra tenderly on the lips. “I’d love to. Please, come on in.” When Asami turned around to go back to bed, Korra giggled at the sight of her, covered in all the blankets, looking like a small child instead than a grown woman.

Asami let Korra lie down first, then she did the same and placed her head on her girlfriend’s chest. Korra was happy to wrap an arm around her. “Well, we are back.” Asami said.

“Yeah. It hit me when I was lying down on my bed. I suppose it was the same for you.”

Asami nodded. “I spent the best days of my life in the spirit world, free of all life’s burdens. Tomorrow we’ll have to return to our responsibilities.”

Korra blushed because of what she just heard. “B-best days of your life?”

Asami looked up, smiling. “Yes, the best. But that doesn’t mean they have ended. We’ll just have to balance our responsibilities and our personal lives. However, we can do this whenever we want.” Asami leaned up and kissed Korra’s neck, then her jaw. With her free hand, she cupped her girlfriend’s face and looked into her eyes. They kissed a lot in the spirit world, but nonetheless they still enjoyed it as if it was the first time. Korra smiled and kissed Asami several times, soft pecks on the lips unless they wanted to risk a more heated make out session.

Korra stopped kissing Asami on the lips and the latter was surprised until her girlfriend kissed her on the nose, making her blush. “You are such a dork.” Asami giggled.

“Look who is talking.” Korra placed a last kiss on Asami’s forehead.

“You are still dorkier than me.” Asami rested her head on Korra’s chest again. “And so warm.” She relished her girlfriend’s warmth, sliding her hand under Korra’s shirt, making small circles with her index finger on Korra’s abs.

Korra shivered at the touch, and not precisely because of the cold. Asami’s fingers made her crazy in a lot of ways.

“I’m so happy that we are together. I thought that I was dreaming at first, but I’m not.” Asami said, smiling.

“This is real. We are real. And I’m happy to be with you too. Elated. More than you’d possibly think.”

Asami leaned up and kissed Korra on the lips. “I seriously doubt it.”

Korra noticed how Asami was looking at her, and she realized she was wrong. “You are right.” She said, showing her lopsided grin. “We should probably sleep, though. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“Yes, but right now there’s only us, you and me.” Asami snuggled Korra, using her heartbeat to lull herself to sleep. Korra only had to have Asami in her arms to relax.

Korra was drifting off when she heard Asami say something to her. She wasn’t sure if her girlfriend really did talk to her or if she imagined it, but just to make sure, she replied in an almost inaudible voice, before sleep took her completely: “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;) If you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment :D


	4. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami Month 2015 | Nov. 10th - 12th | Prompt: Anniversary.

“You are not leaving for work yet?” Korra was looking at Asami, or better said, at Asami’s feet. The CEO was under a satomobile, making some repairs to it.

“I’ll leave in one second, I just need to finish with this.” Korra saw Asami leave a screwdriver on the floor and then reach out for a pipe wrench. “You should go to Raiko’s meeting, if you don’t arrive late, he’ll probably be less of a moron.”

“You are probably right…”

“Probably?” Korra knew Asami was smirking under the car.

Korra giggled. “Ok, you are _totally_ right. Are you are going to be in your office all day? No visits to any factories?”

“No. I’ll be doing mostly paperwork, maybe meet some contractors. So you don’t have to worry, I’ll be there when you come for me at six.”

“Ok then, see you at six.” With her foot, Korra pulled Asami from under the car. She crouched and kissed her girlfriend. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Asami returned to work on the satomobile and Korra left their home. The moment Korra stepped outside the Sato estate and closed the door, Asami was already removing her gloves and making her way outside, not really going to the office.

~~~

Korra arrived on time to Future Industries. She was going to have a quiet night out with her girlfriend. Maybe they were going to have dinner in a fancy place, maybe they were going to eat takeout at home, Korra didn’t know. The couple never planned what they were going to do, they just went with whatever they felt like it.

Korra reached the top floor and was surprised by the absence of Midori, Asami’s assistant. She walked toward the office and found an envelope taped to the door with her name on it. She took and opened it, revealing a note from her girlfriend:

> Hi sweetie!  
>  I’m sorry that I’m not in my office right now as I told you I would, but I prepared something special for you. However, first I need you to go where you say we had our first official date. See you soon. XOXO

Korra read the note another time, curious as to what Asami was planning. She grinned and made her way out of Future Industries.

Naga greeted her with a bark once she exited the tower. “Hey girl. Asami is not here, apparently, we will have to run some errands before meeting with her.” Korra mounted Naga and headed to Harmony Tower.

When Korra first arrived to Republic City, she thought that Harmony Tower was just a pointless structure, standing proud in the middle of the city. Her opinion started to change when she had that one date with Bolin, because she got to see how people got along with each other, despite their place of origin or their ancestors’. Korra realized that the tower was a symbol that represented the balance that Aang and Lord Zuko tried to achieve in Republic City, the first place in the world to welcome people from all the four nations. The city belonged to no one and to everyone at the same time.

But recently, the tower took a new meaning for Korra. Since the opening of the spirit portals, vines had slowly crept up around the structure, and they did not constitute a risk to it or to its visitors. Most people thought the vines embellished Harmony Tower. One of Korra’s achievements was bring back the spirits and the humans together, and she feels proud of the harmony they had achieved in Republic City, a balance that is partially thanks to Asami, at least.

Korra reached the base of the tower but she wasn’t intending to go up to its observation deck. Her first ‘official’ date with Asami took place on the lake next to it. The Avatar dismounted her polar bear dog and walked to the small dock that was on the lake’s shore. There was a small booth where tickets were sold for turtle duck boat rides, but today they weren’t open. Korra found another note with her name on it taped to the booth’s door; she took it and read it:

> Hey, honey. There’s a box inside the booth that you need to take with you. Don’t open it, and no peeking, you know I’ll notice if you do. The key to the booth is on top of the door’s frame. Make sure to lock the door when you have taken the box and bring the key with you.

Korra turned around the note, but there was nothing else written on it. She shrugged, reached for the key and unlocked the door. There was a long, almost slim red box on a table, Korra took it and exited the booth, locking it. Once outside, she noticed that the box wasn’t very heavy —despite it being long— and that there was another note attached to it.

> Just one more stop, honey, and then you can see your surprise. You need to go to the place where we first met. I cannot wait to see you. XOXO

Korra smiled fondly at the memory, even if back then she was quick to judge Asami solely on her looks.

“Naga!”

The Avatar’s companion approached Korra and she put the box in a bag that was tied to the saddle. Korra mounted Naga again and prompted her to go at a quick pace.

“I wonder what does the prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl have planned for tonight. Don’t you, Naga?”

Naga didn’t reply, she just trotted towards the City Hall.

When Korra arrived to her destination, she was surprised to see Lin, who was standing stiffly at the entrance of the building.

“Hi, Lin. Long time no see.” Korra greeted the Chief of Police, approaching her on Naga.

“You are late, kiddo.” Korra raised an eyebrow and was about to dismount Naga when Lin stopped her. “Don’t bother. You only came for this, as far as I know.” Lin extended her arm towards Korra, holding yet another note and a box as big as one’s hand. Korra took them and was puzzled by the weight of the box. It was heavy in her hand.

“Thank you, Lin. But why are you here? Better said, how did Asami manage to get you into this?”

“She didn’t. She asked Mako to come here and meet you, but I needed him for a quick strike on the Agni Kais. There aren’t many firebenders in the force, so his presence in the operation was required. He asked me to bring you this, it seemed very important to him.”

“So kind of you. Thank you, Lin.” Korra said in a serious tone, which made teasing Lin a little bit more enjoyable.

Accordingly, Lin’s expression turned from neutral to slightly annoyed. “Don’t you have streets to destroy or something like that? You kids are always wasting my time.” She turned around and walked away.

Korra chuckled before opening the envelope with what she hoped was the last note:

> You must be wondering what exactly are you doing. Well, you are almost there. Mako should have given you another box. Don’t peek. I enclosed with the note a map, just follow it and you will find me. You should hurry, knowing you, you must be delayed. Just kidding. XOXO

Korra rolled her eyes at the last sentence but smiled nonetheless. She lighted a small flame in her hand to look at the map and was shocked to find out the big amount of detail it had, especially because it was handmade.

“Of course Asami would draw me a map from scratch. If I didn’t know her, I’d say she was trying to impress me, don’t you think girl?” Naga barked. “According to this, we need to go to the city’s outskirts, though it isn’t far. Let’s go.”

Korra rode Naga for twenty minutes before they started climbing a hill. She couldn’t discern much in the almost darkness that surrounded her, but she thought they were on a dirt path, and even if it seemed less traveled, there were fresh satomobile tracks covering it. Another five minutes and Korra distinguished a soft light ahead of her, on the top of the hill. Korra dismounted Naga and started running towards the light.

There were several lanterns hanging from trees, their light just strong enough to reveal what lied at the center of a small natural clearing: A blanket of 15 by 15 feet, various containers with food on it, and standing in the middle with a huge smile, Asami.

“Hi, Korra. Glad that you made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything… Whatever this is.”

Asami giggled and then took out some treats from one of her pockets. Naga approached her and ate them. “Good girl, thanks for running around so much.” Naga nuzzled Asami’s face and then chose a spot under a tree to rest. “Can you please give me the boxes you are carrying, Korra?” The Avatar did as her girlfriend asked. Asami opened the large box and took out a bouquet of red roses and gave it to Korra. “Happy anniversary.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Korra said as she embraced her.

“I wanted to.” Asami closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on feeling her girlfriend in her arms.

“I know. What’s in the other box?”

Asami pulled apart from the hug and gave the smaller box to Korra. “You can open this one too.” Korra removed the lid and found a photograph, of which frame was made of metal. In it, Korra and Asami were dancing, both in formal dresses, looking happy beyond measure.

“Where did you get this? We are so happy and… well, I look good in this one, unlike other photos.”

“Two weeks ago, when we were at Raiko’s gala in the City Hall, there was a photographer from the Republic Journal. She was doing her job for the newspaper, but I also hired her to focus on us from time to time. I know you get nervous in front of a camera, so I thought this was the best way to get a picture of us that looked completely natural.”

“I love it. And it seems fitting, given that exactly 5 years ago I got to meet you in the City Hall.”

“You remembered!” Asami’s eyes were sparkling.

“Of course I did. How could I not?” Korra closed the distance between them and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend, long and softly. The couple was interrupted by Korra’s stomach, which let out a loud growl. Both of them laughed until Korra asked. “Is this food for us? Because your little treasure hunt left me starving.”

“Yes, it’s for us.” Asami sat down on the blanket and Korra did the same. Removing the covers from the containers, Asami revealed a small feast, worthy of a hungry Avatar. “I hope you like this. It took me most of the day to prepare it.”

“Wait, you cooked all of this? But you seldom cook.”

“I seldom cook because I prefer tinkering with my little projects, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy cooking. Albeit I’m a little out of practice with food so elaborate as these dishes.” Asami picked a bowl with stew and gave a spoonful to Korra.

Korra opened her eyes wide at the taste. “Sea prune stew? It tastes just like mom’s… no, wait, it’s actually better.”

“Really?” Asami put the bowl back onto the blanket.

“Yes, but please don’t tell her I said that.” Korra smiled apologetically. “I didn’t know you knew how to make the dish.”

“I didn’t. I learned today, though I almost messed up. Cooking can be more difficult than mechanics sometimes.” Asami smiled.

“Of course you learned to cook it in one day. What else did you cook?”

“Well, there’s arctic hen, komodo sausages, crab puffs, and fruit pies too.” Asami said proudly.

“Wow, now I know why you made me go around town all afternoon.” Korra said, impressed.

Asami giggled. “Yes, sorry about that. But I think it was a nice touch for our date, and it gave me plenty of time to come here and set things up.”

“You are the best girlfriend ever.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, not letting her move. She emphasized her words showering kisses on Asami’s face.

Asami laughed with joy while Korra continued. “The food is going to get cold.”

Korra shushed her girlfriend. “In a moment. This is more important.” Asami rolled her eyes, as if she wasn’t enjoying this.

~~~

The young couple was sitting on the blanket, relaxed after a well earned dinner, the food containers now empty.

“I’m so full, but it was so good.” Korra burped loudly. “Sorry.”

Asami had a big smile on her face. “Don’t worry. I’m glad that you liked it that much.”

“I loved it. Now I could just lie down and watch the stars in the sky.”

“That would be lovely, but it’s been cloudy all day, and the night didn’t clear.”

“Oh, but we can do it nonetheless, don’t you think?” Korra stood up and walked towards Naga. She took out a small wooden box from the bag that was tied to the saddle and then proceeded to extinguish each one of the lanterns that surrounded the clearing. Igniting a flame in her hand, Korra returned to Asami’s side. She gave her the box, lied down and patted the spot next to her, careful to not burn Asami.

Asami gave Korra a quizzical look, but she was happy to oblige, lying down next to her. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“What else? You need to open it.” Korra extinguished her flame, leaving them in darkness. “The lid can slide off easily.”

With the touch, Asami inspected the box for a moment and then she managed to open it. She gasped out of surprise. A thousand lights, each one smaller than a pebble, came out from the box, dancing around the couple and embellishing their surroundings. The lights changed colors as they swayed in the air. “What is this?” Asami said, amazed.

“Spirits. I need to take them back to where I found them in the spirit world later, but they were kind enough to come with us tonight.”

“This is astonishing, Korra. It must have taken you some time to gather all of them.” Asami averted her gaze from the lights and turned on her side to look at her girlfriend.

“Anything for you.” Korra kissed Asami’s forehead. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

“Happy anniversary.” Asami said with a smile and teary eyes. She closed the distance between she and Korra and started kissing her, letting her feelings overwhelm her. The couple kissed for a while before they pulled apart.

Asami was crying, but she was surprised to discover that Korra was crying too. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes lovingly before Korra hugged Asami close to her, turning her attention to the lights. Asami looked up too, enjoying the warmth, both inside and outside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;) If you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment :D


End file.
